


Beloved little Blueberry

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And he was saved, Angst, But they'd be okay, Crying Alec Lightwood, Crying Magnus Bane, Crying Max, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Max threw a tantrum, Max was kidnapped, Most of them are crying :'), One Shot, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Rafael is just mentioned, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane, cute max, malec family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: “NO! NO!!! Daddy doesn’t love me. Daddy hates me. Daddy hates me because I am a downworlder!”Blueberry cried out, shocking both Alec and Magnus in their places. Both adults froze, Magnus’s eyes were wide opened and Alec felt like he had been hit by Isabelle’s whip in the face. Magnus started to get up but Alec was left frozen in place when their son stomped out of their living room into his room shared with Rafeal, crying out “I want RAFA!!!” all on the way…---Little Blueberry was kidnapped by a group of Rogue Vampire. Alec and his team saved him bad but Alec was scolding him nonstop and little Max couldn't take it.





	Beloved little Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies. I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it down in one go. 
> 
> This is mostly written in little Max's pov so here is how he calls his parents.  
> Daddy - Alec  
> Papa - Magnus
> 
> English isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes and typos.  
> Do leave a comment if you like this because the comments are love. (*≧▽≦)/

It was one hell of a hot day at the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s loft. A six-years old little Maxwell Micheal Lightwood-Bane was crying his navy-blue eyes out and Alexander Gideon Lightwood was shouting. Not even a trace of usual softness and kindness he had always seen on his Daddy were left on his face and it had really scared Maxwell. His Papa was a downworlder, a warlock and so was he too. His sweet and loving Daddy and his big brother were shadowhunters and Little Max didn’t mind but tonight, his Daddy was really angry. He missed his brother Rafa and wanted to hide behind him but he was staying in the Institute tonight, probably because of him and now all he saw was his Daddy all angry and scolding at him nonstop, in full shadowhunting gears all in black splashed with blood.

 Little Max had recently been kidnapped, taken by a rogue vampire clan as he was the precious child of The High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute, rescued by his very own powerful beloved fathers within merely a couple of hours away from his kidnapping. Apparently, his Daddy was angered by the thoughts of Maxwell, following the strangers easily in the street. He was carried all the way from the abandoned nest to their home by his Daddy whose lips were tightly shut with anger fuming in his eyes and little Max just didn’t dare to speak to his Daddy so he just wrapped around his little hands around his Daddy’s shoulder. Alec dropped Max gently on his chair and looked into his eyes fiercely which Max could just look up with soft whimpers and sobs.

“MAXWELL MACHEAL LIGHTWOOD-BANE, Just what did I tell you? Didn’t I always tell you not to follow the strangers?! Especially the downworlders. I told you not to speak to anyone. You just.. You just casually let them talk to you and take you away. MAXWELL, by the angel.. Thank god your father could track you precisely where you were taken.”

“Dad- Daddy..” Max sobbed, letting painful tears fell onto his fluffy pouty cheeks, hurting Alec’s heart as they dropped on his shirt, his little hands wiping away his tears with his shirt by himself, whimpering and it broke Alec’s heart more than the little one could have imagine.

“Pa-papa is a downworlder too!!! I am a downworlder too!!” Max cried.

“It is not the same, MAX. There are bad people everywhere, not like you or your Papa. Look at what you did now. You were taken away. We all were worried sick!!! Your Papa almost used up all of his magic and Uncle Jace was sent to infirmary!!!” Alec scolded Max of the current situation which seemed to be heavier than little Max could have taken, leading it to cry more.

Alec continued to scold his always cheerful and easily-trusting good-minded son, mainly wanting to lecture him about how dangerous it was out there but Max wasn’t taking so well. He heard the footsteps closing by, and there came in a tall caramel sweet man, with his usual delight smile. He placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder wanting to reassure his angry and worried husband and slowed them down from the heated situation.

“Alexander, Relax.. Calm down, Max.. We got him back.. What our little Max did was wrong but he is still a kid, trying to make friends, aren’t you, little berry?” The High warlock smiled at little Max who just jumped down from his chair to hug Magnus’s legs, sobbing. He patted his soft blue hair gently, trying to comfort his crying son. “Max, listen.. what you did was dangerous. Promise me you will never let go of our hands and not to talk to strangers anymore, okay? Your Daddy and I were so worried..” Magnus talked to him as calmly and sweetly as a child could take and it worked better than what Alec was doing. Max nodded sniffling in tears.

“No, Magnus. You are too soft on our kids. You are spoiling him too much that he is like this.” Alec refused, trying to gain Max’s attention back at him. Max, however, got his anchor now and refused to listen to Alec anymore as he bawled his eyes out, stomping his feet on the floor and hugging Magnus’s one thigh in his hands tighter.  

“Papa, Papa!! Daddy is scaring me...” Max whimpered in heavily tear-stained face which Magnus just gulped sadly and kneeled down as he stroked his puffy cheeks gently wiping away the tears. He looked up to his Alexander who was staring at them with his hands crossed across his chest and barely keeping his tears welling up in his eyes and Magnus tried to comfort him.

“Alexander, let our little blueberry have some times, okay? You can continue later. We can talk it out, Love..” Magnus smiled encouragingly to his confused and unsure husband.

“No. No. This is serious, Magnus. MAX..” Alec sat down beside them, holding onto Max’s arms to comfort his weeping son but the little one jerked it away, crying and looking upset as the beautiful hazel eyes looked at the wide innocent navy blue eyes. Alec’s tears fell down but Blueberry was just busy, taking out his own tantrum by stomping on the floor.

“NO! NO!!! Daddy doesn’t love me. Daddy hates me. Daddy hates me because I am a downworlder.” Blueberry cried out, shocking both Alec and Magnus in their places. Both adults froze, Magnus’s eyes were wide opened and Alec felt like he had been hit by Isabelle’s whip in the face. Magnus started to get up but Alec was left frozen in place when their son stomped out of their living room into his room shared with Rafeal, crying out “I want RAFA!!!” all on the way…

Alec bit his lips, stunned by the painful words of his own son he raised from a little baby and Magnus got up immediately not forgetting to leave a soft kiss on the love of his life’s cheeks.

“I will talk to him, Darling. Calm down, okay? I will be with you later..”

 “It is okay, Magnus. He needs his Papa most now. Please comfort him..” Alec looked up, not showing a sign of weakness in front of his lover so that he could go after his son. Magnus nodded and rushed to the children’s room where he found little Max flat on his stomach and sobbing across his bed. He knocked gently on the door and Max looked up shocked, realizing it was just his Papa and relaxing again before he dug his head onto the pillow again. Magnus sat on the bed, just beside little Max and his son adorably crawled onto his lap. He let his son cry as much as he wanted him to, gently stoking the back of his hair and whispering nothing but soft words into his ears to comfort him.

 

“Daddy didn’t love me..” Max sniffed when he was finally calmed down, resting his head on his papa’s strong and muscular shoulder.

“No such thing, Blueberry. He loves you so much.” Magnus stroked his hair gently, reminding himself back at the day where Alec held a month old blueberry, abandoned in front of the Shadowhunter Academy. Alec’s eyes were shone with love and strong determination that no one could have taken the little baby in his arms, even he couldn’t have won rejecting the idea of adopting little blueberry.

“I am so sorry...” Max hiccupped.. “Daddy said I caused you to use up all of your magic and Uncle Jace was sent to Infirmary because of me.. Max is a bad kid..”

“Oh, no.. Sweetheart. You are a good kid. You are too kind-hearted and good-natured. That’s why we all were worried. Don’t worry about it, Blueberry. We didn’t mind getting hurt for you..” Magnus stopped talking for a while but kept on petting his soft curls. “But you must promise me never to run off by yourself again, okay?”

“I promise..” Max nodded vigorously, coming close to Magnus to leave kisses on his caramel cheek. “Papa, Daddy hates me now..” He sobbed again.

“Trust me, Blueberry. He couldn’t even if he ever tried. Your Daddy is the most loving person I’ve ever known in my 400years of life. He is the protector, so he was just being very protective of you.” Magnus stopped knowing that Max was listening very carefully, deciding that it’d be a good time to tell him. “In fact, he talked about our injuries but he didn’t say where he was hurt, didn’t he?” It was where Max looked up at him,worried.

“Where did Daddy get hurt, Papa?” He asked hurriedly with his big round widen eyes.

“I don’t know, Blueberry. I haven’t checked on him yet. But I know one thing for sure that is-...” Magnus placed his palm on the left side of Max’s chest. “Here.. He was hurt there so bad that I could see his tears before I came here, sweetie.” Magnus smiled. Max looked unsure.

“Your daddy was reacting harshly because you almost got hurt, Maxi. When you were little, you almost got hurt in our downworlder fight that scared him.. He loves you so much that he threw away his life to save one year old blueberry, buddy. Come, let me show you if you like.” Magnus handed out his beautifully decorated ringed hand.. Max looked wavered but he took it.

 

_Max could see their loft in vivid light. There were his daddy and papa, laughing and exchanging kisses. He saw a blue baby giggling in the arms of Daddy and his Daddy looked so kind, smiling and spoiling him with kisses. Then they heard a knock and he was placed on the floor and he continued to play with the toys surrounding him. He looked up and found an angry looking man who seemed to be quarreling with his Papa bashing into the living room. His Daddy lit up the Seraph blade at the man and His Papa took hold of that man._

_“Calm down, Mister.” His daddy yelled out. “You were coming into our home and starting a fight. The least we could do is talk calmly outside.”_

_“THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT. YOU TOOK MY BROTHER!!! YOU ALL KILLED HIM.” The man roared, slamming his Papa to the wall and shaking off his Dad. His Papa tied him up with magic quickly and before he was completely tied up, he threw fireballs in the room, one coming directly to the blue baby on the floor. Before Max could think, he saw his Daddy jumping into the path directly, hit by the magic and fall onto the floor, unconscious. Max was shook, trying to scream but the vision shifted and they were switched to another scene._

_He found they were in his parent’s loft again, Uncle Jace and Aunty Izzy fidgeting, looking worried on the sofa and His Daddy lying on a bed with his Papa kneeling on the floor beside him. Daddy looked extremely pale and his Papa was holding onto his weakened fingers, locking them and softly kissing on them. His Papa was crying and begging from all he could hear._

_“Come back. Come back, Alexander..” Magnus cried. “I am begging you.. Please please don’t leave me alone... please don’t leave us..” His Papa let the tears fell onto their intertwined hands as he murmured._

_The scenes shifted again where he saw his Papa beside his unconscious Daddy again._

_“Alexander, You look much better now. Wake up, Darling. We missed you..” Magnus smiled and stroked his cheek fondly with his ringed fingers. “Catarina said you would wake up anytime now and I am excited. I can’t wait.” Magnus smiled and kissed his unconscious lover on the lips._

_The scenes shifted again to where his Daddy woke up, weakly coughing and his beautiful eyelashes flustering in the bright daylight. He looked up to his delighted husband who couldn’t stop smiling and hurried asked as he tried to get up._

_“How is Max? Is he okay?”_

_“He is fine, Darling. Calm down. You took the hit for him. It was you we were all worried about.”_

_He saw his Daddy fallen onto the bed again weakly, relaxing at his sweet caramel husband’s words... murmuring “I am so glad, Maxi...” as his delighted sister brought Max in their room to place him in his hand._

 

Max gasped as he was brought back to the reality suddenly. He looked up and found both he and his Papa were in tears again. The Asian gorgeous man smiled fondly at him and Max threw himself into Magnus again and was hugged tightly.

“He was in a coma for two weeks. We were so worried about him.” Magnus murmured. “He jumped in and took the hit for you before anyone could react, little blueberry. He loves you so much. Never forget this.”

Max cried again, hugging his Papa tightly crying out his Daddy’s name and a ramble of “I am sorry”. It took only a minute for Max to calm down this time and he pulled his Papa’s hand to get up, as he wanted to go to Daddy and apologize… Magnus scoped him in his hands and he walked up to their master bedroom where they found Alec on a chair, his hands covering his face and his shoulder trembling as he broke down crying.

Alec had mentioned about how Magnus almost had Magic depletion, how Jace was hurt and how dangerous the situation Max was in but he had never mentioned about his injuries. There were a lot of bruises and bleeding scratches on his body and face which Magnus made a mental note to have him thoroughly checked and healed later. Alec heard Magnus’s footsteps and whined in tears without looking up. He was disappointed with one pair of only Magnus’s footsteps and not with Blueberry.

“Magnus.. Our blueberry hates me..” Alec hid his face deeper in his open palms, crying harder as all of his filters were gone with Magnus. “I- I don’t know I.. I was just so worried…We- we could have lost him.. I was so afraid, Magnus..”

It broke Magnus’s heart to see Alec crying and he bet so it was to Max as well, when he felt little Blueberry, wiggling out of his hands and reaching his hands to Alec who was unaware of his son in Magnus’s hands. “Daddy.. Daddy..!!!” Max reached out and called out for him which Alec looked up in shock, finding his son in tears and reaching out for him. As soon as Magnus put him down on the floor again, he ran directly into his crying daddy’s arm who welcomed him with a chuckle in tear. Alec’s hands were on Blueberry’s back, rubbing gently to comfort him as he held his precious son tightly.

“I am sorry.. Daddy is sorry, Blueberry.” Alec whimpered and pleaded in tears where he received a surprisingly sweet apology from his beloved son..

“No. No. Max is sorry.. Max is bad. Max didn’t listen to Daddy...” Max cried, burying his face into Alec’s shoulder. “I will listen to Daddy so please don’t cry, Daddy..” Alec’s heart couldn’t handle the sweet apology of his sweet son.. leading to bigger sobs and unstoppable tears from his eyes. “I love you, Daddy. Maxi loves you so don’t cry!!!” Max tried to wipe away his tears with the cute soft valvet shirt’s sleeve he was wearing hurriedly and Alec couldn’t help but smile. Alec was too busy to notice that but Max’s little fingers were touching Alec’s face to comfort him and the wounds on his body disappeared in his touch.

“Oh, I love you so much, Maxi.” Alec chuckled, nuzzling into His son’s face and making the child giggle in tears. “Aren’t you sweet?”

“I love you too, Daddy..” Max nudged his nose to Alec’s cheek. “Maxi is sorry..”

“Apology accepted.” Alec smiled brightly, looking behind Max for his beloved husband where he found him leaning against the wall and staring at them lovingly with tears stained face as well. Alec beamed and stretched out one of his hands to Magnus, inviting him to join in the hug. Magnus walked in gracefully, smiling as he embraced his beloved family.

“I can’t stop crying...” Alec laughed in tears. “Magnus, do something!”

He chuckled. “Neither can I, Darling.. I am afraid this is out of my power.”

_Little Blueberry seemed contented in their arms, safe and sound... and very much loved…._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
>    
> And yes, I will update my ongoing series very soon, I promise.  
> Until then, do leave a comment and let me know what you think about it. ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
